Wild Life
by con14
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde as they do their jobs and navigate through their crazy environment.
1. The Bunny-pot

_Hey Everyone, this is Con14 and this is my first Zootopia fanfic. Now I saw the movie and thought it was great definitely one of Disney's best, and personally I think it's better than Frozen, now that's just my opinion and I don't want to step on any toes. Anyway for this first story, Judy and Nick are assigned to set a trap for a judge, Nick is okay with it however understandably has some issues._

 **The Bunny-pot**

 **Savannah Central-2300 hours**

"I still can't believe you talked me into this." Judy said obviously very irritated.

"Technically Carrots, Bogo came up this, I just recommended you." Nick explained over the comm.

The irritated bunny currently stood on a street corner somewhere in the outskirts of Savannah Central, it was late at night and the streets were nearly empty. Officer Hopps was on duty, except she wasn't wearing her uniform as she would prefer. Instead she was wearing a loose fitting light blue top which left one of her shoulders expose and revealing a bra strap and her mid drift was also exposed. She also was wearing a short denim skirt with a short slit on the side, but the most identifying feature of her wardrobe was that she was wearing a medium length white wig. Along with the wig she also had a little make up on, mostly some blush and eye liner

"I feel ridiculous." She mumbled to herself.

"What are you talking about you look great." The fox with an obvious smirk, causing Judy to roll her eyes.

Nearly a block away, there was a dark grey van parked in an alley, inside were several monitors that showed surveillance footage of Judy and nearby streets. Also inside the van were two other ZPD officers, Nick and Delgato, they were checking the screens while periodically taking bites of their take out.

"Alright Hopps, the judge should be here any time, just hold tight." Delgato said.

"Let's just hope so." Judy said.

The reason for the officers being out tonight was that there have been rumors circulating around the precinct that a judge, specifically judge William Myrm regular paid for 'late night services'. Chief Bogo had decided to look into it and needed some officers for sting operation, amazingly this was one of the only assignments that Judy didn't volunteer for however that didn't stop Nick from telling Bogo that they'll take the case.

"It shouldn't be too much longer Carrots." Nick said.

"You know when I signed up for the academy, I didn't have this in mind." Judy said.

"Hey Delgato and I are in same situation you are." Nick said.

"Really so you two are standing out here with an itching wig and in and wearing something that would make my parents have a panic attack?" She asked sarcastically.

"If I may add, according to the casefile, Judge Myrm has a thing for small furry mammals and you fit the bill." Delgato explained.

Judy gave an exacerbated sigh as she continued to stand on the street corner, however after nearly 15 minutes nothing happened.

"Okay I'm starting to think that no one's coming." Judy said.

"Well maybe you need to 'advertise' a little bit, you know bait the line." Nick suggested.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Judy asked.

"I don't know, whatever you can do to make them want to come to you." Nick said.

Judy shrugged while shaking her head, after thinking for a few seconds, she walked over to a nearby street light. Leaning on it with her arm she stuck her hip out a little bit in an attempt to look seductive.

"That the best you got?" Nick asked.

"Shut it Wilde." Judy said.

"Hang guys, we're getting something on the feed." Delgato said checking the monitors.

Nick checked the screens as well and saw a blue sedan driving slowly down the street towards Judy.

"Look alive Carrots I think you got a bite." Nick said.

Judy nodded and waited patiently, after a fee seconds the sedan pulled up next to Judy, the bunny kept herself still even though she was nervous. The windows of the car rolled down to reveal a middle aged anteater with a nervous look on his face looked at her, Judy took a breath as she thought of her next move.

"Alright Carrots here we go, just stick to the script." Nick instructed quietly.

Judy nodded slightly and walked over to the car, the window was a few inches over her eyes so she jumped and rested her arms on the frame.

"Hey are you looking for a good time?" She asked.

"Umm hello, I was wondering if I could take advantage of some your 'services' tonight?" The Judge asked.

"Sure thing, you look like a nice guy." She said.

"You're doing good Carrots." Nick said back in the van.

"Okay, how much?" Myrm asked.

"That all depends on what you're into." Judy said.

"Okay, get in." He said.

Judy dropped to the ground and opened the door and sat down in the leather chair, inside the van Nick and Delgato took out their tranquilizers.

"Alright she's in, let's move in." Delgato said as he and Nick got out of the van.

"To be honest with you, I normally don't do this often." Myrm said.

"Well then this is going to be your lucky night." Judy said.

The Judge laughed a bit as he ran his paw over his head, trying to look smooth, Judy just kept up the charade.

"Okay, now let me just put on some lipstick and we'll…be…on our" She said as she slowly reached into her purse, but then she snapped up holding her badge and tranquilizer. "Freeze!" She stated pointing her tranquilizer at the Judge.

"What the." Myrm said putting his paws up.

At that moment, nick and Delgato appeared on the driver's side and aimed their guns at the Judge who recoiled when he saw them.

"ZPD, don't move." Nick said.

Delgato opened the car door and forced Myrm out, he then proceeded to press him against the car as he took out a pair of cuffs.

"William Myrm, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say and do can and will be used against you in a court of law." Delgato stated as he put the cuffs on Myrm's wrists.

As Delgato finished up, Nick went over the Judy who jumped out of the car and instantly took the wig off.

"Oh what a relief, any longer and I would have scratched my scalp off." She said.

"Good one Carrots, you had him eating out of your paws." Nick said.

"All in a day's work, at least now I can take this stuff off." She said.

"Are you sure, because to be honest you do look good." He said with smirk.

Judy rolled her eyes and playful punched him the arm, "Dumb fox." She said.

"What you can't take a compliment." He joked.

"Come on, I feel like I need a shower after this." She said.

The two officers began to walk down the street with Judy ready to forget about the whole night.


	2. Good cop, Bunny cop

**Good cop, Bunny cop**

It was an average day at Precinct 1, all the officers were doing their jobs whether it be filing paper work or transporting criminals. Speaking of cops on duty, we see are favorite duo in an interrogation room, they were both standing in front of the two-way mirror and looking at a brown furred lynx named Gary Furlong sitting at a table.

"So how do you want to do this?" Nick asked.

"Let me try to talk to him." Judy said.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"We all know that Gary here is distributing illegal catnip throughout the city, but we need to know the name of his supplier." Judy explained.

"I get that, I'm just concerned about you trying to get him to talk." Nick said.

"What, you don't think I can do it?" She asked, clearly offended.

"No, no no no no, it's not that, I'm just saying he might not take you as seriously as the rest of us." Nick explained.

"Look Nick, I have a special way of getting perps to talk." She said.

"Yeah I've seen it, you storm in there and try to be intimidating." Nick said.

"Hey you know I can be intimidating." Judy stated.

"To be honest Carrots when you try to act tough, you look kind of…well I would say the rest but you get it." He said not wanting to use the 'C' word.

"Really, well let's just see what Mr. Furlong has to say about that." Judy said.

Judy walked out of the room and entered the hallway, stepping over to the next door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then slammed the door open which caused Gary to recoil, she then walked over to the table and sat opposite of Gary, glaring the whole time.

"Alright Furlong, we know you were selling the nip, so let's just cut the crap and you tell me who your supplier is!" She demanded.

"Look bunny, I don't know what you're talking about." Gary said.

"Don't give me that!" She yelled slamming her fist on the table, which made Gary jump slightly.

On the other side of the glass, Nick was watching the scene with a smirk. Seeing Judy interrogating was an interesting sight, even though she can do intimidating, for some reason to Nick it came off as both funny and adorable, with just a hint of impressive.

"Listen Gary, you got two options, option 1 you tell me what I want to know and everything will be fine, or option 2 I get the information from you another way." She threatened.

"Oh look, the little rabbit trying to be tough." Gary mocked.

Judy then jumped onto the table and grabbed Gary by the collar of his shirt and glared at him.

"Alright Furlong, I guess it's option 2." Judy threatened as Gary went wide eyed.

In the other room, Nick was slightly surprised by Judy's reaction, but then thought that this was going to get interesting, looking to the door he noticed something.

"Hey Ben get in here." He called.

Clawhauser stepped into the room and joined Nick in watching the show.

Back in the room, Judy slams Gary in the wall and manages to put him into an arm bar which caused Gary to moan in pain.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know!?" She yelled.

Gary wasn't talking, so she dragged him back to the table, meanwhile in the other room. Nick, Clawhauser, as well as McHorn and Joe were watching and enjoying the beat down.

"Dang, Hopps ain't fooling around." Joe said.

Judy continued her interrogation as she repeatedly slammed Gary's head on the table, saying 'who is it' over and over again. More officers join Nick in the observation room, including Francine and Humps, and Clawhauser even made some popcorn for everyone.

"You know I'm really glad I came into work today." Nick joked.

"What is going on in here?" A gruff voice asked.

All the officers turned at saw that Bogo was standing with his arms crossed in the door way. Back in the interrogation room, Judy has now thrown Gary to the floor and currently has him in a knee bar.

"You got something to say now or should I keep going?" She shouts.

Behind the glass, Bogo has joined the others and is eating some popcorn while laughing, and a few other officers have joined such as Grizzoli, Delgato, Fangmeyer and Adam. Everyone was cheering and laughing as they watched Judy lay a beat down on the poor Lynx.

"You know I'm almost hopping we don't get a confession." Nick said.

Judy forces Gary on his feet and keeps a firm grip on his collar.

"So you want to tell me who your supplier is?" She asked.

"Please, I don't know anything." Gary begged.

"Wrong answer!" She yelled.

Gary screamed as Judy practically threw him to the glass as hard as she could, pressing face into it.

"Help me, police!" Gary yelled.

The other officers continued to laugh as Judy yelled more threats at the pleading Gary. As they did this, Nick walked over to the glass and blowing on it he created a patch of fog near Gary's mouth. Using his finger he drew a steaming pile of crap and made it look like Gary was eating it. This caused to others to laugh harder, however Judy then pulled Gary away and flipped him to the table, causing a loud groan to escape his lips.

"Please no more, I'll tell you everything. My supplier's name is Jerry Tabby, he's a bobcat who operates in the Rainforest District." He said.

"Thank you." Judy said.

Judy walked out the interrogation room and joined with Nick in the hallway.

"How's that for intimidating?" She asked with a smirk.

"Quite impressive Carrots." Nick said.

"Alright we have lead now, so let's get us a bobcat." She said.

"Hey when we get him, let me know if you're questioning, I want to get front row seats." He said.


	3. Hit me with your best shot

**Hit me with your best shot**

' _This is something I didn't sign up for'._ Thought the nervous Nick Wilde as he stood at the end of Precinct 1's outdoor shooting range.

"Alright, you ready for this Wilde?" McHorn asked on the other side of the range.

"Yeah can't wait." Nick said masking horror.

As McHorn was setting up, Nick could help but wonder how he got roped into this, then his memory flashed to yesterday when he was talking with Chief Bogo is in office. He found it weird because unlike the other times either he or Judy had been there, he hadn't done anything wrong…as far as he knew.

" _So what do you need Chief?" He asked._

" _Well Wilde I was hoping that you could partake in a 'special' assignment?" The Buffalo asked._

" _May I ask what it would be?" Nick asked._

" _Our good friends over at Armi-Defense have something new that they want to show us." He explained._

 _Nick recognized the name, Armi-Defense is a prominent defense manufacturer who regularly supply law enforcement agencies such as the ZPD. They're known for cornering the market in Armor, which seems appropriate since the company was founded by and is currently run by armadillos._

" _Oh how nice of them." Nick smirked._

" _I'm being serious Wilde, they just released their newest bullet resistant vest and they asked us to test it out." Bogo explained._

" _Okay but what does that have to do with me?" He asked._

" _As you know, this precinct mostly consists of large mammals who can take a hit." Bogo started._

" _Okay." Nick said trying to follow._

" _My primary concern is if this new armor would be capable of protecting a 'smaller' mammal." Bogo said._

" _I see, you want me to test the armor and see if it can protect a 'small' mammal like me." Nick said._

" _Exactly." Bogo said._

" _Yeah I'm going to go ahead and say no." Nick said about to get up._

" _Hold it Wilde I could really use your help." The chief said._

" _It's nothing against you chief, it's just that I have a medical tradition that says I should avoid getting shot at." Nick explained._

" _You wouldn't really be in any danger, you get a vest after all." Bogo said._

" _Oh well when you put it that way, no." Nick said getting off the chair._

" _Wilde come on, this is an order." Bogo said._

" _What are you going to do, put me on parking duty, go right ahead." Nick said getting to the door._

" _I'll give you a day off…with pay." Bogo said._

 _Those words made Nick stop in his tracks, he quickly turned to look at the chief._

" _Did you say with pay?" Nick asked seeing if he heard him right._

" _Yep, you just have to do this one thing for me." Bogo said with his own smirk._

 _Nick thought about that for a second and then his trademark smirk appeared on his face._

" _Make it a week." Nick said, causing Bogo to become flummoxed._

" _What, no way one day is fine." He said._

" _Hey you're not the one getting shot at." Nick said._

" _How about a day and I'll give you two hours for lunch." Bogo haggled._

" _Come on you got to give me at least three." Nick pushed._

" _Fine, I'll give you two and you can come into work late, deal?" Bogo asked._

" _Deal." Nick said._

Nick was fairly pleased to be getting two days off, however he soon started questioning his decision when he got to the range this morning. He met with Officer McHorn and a female armadillo who was a representative for the company. Nick began to get worried when they put the vest on him, the representative explained what it was made out of, but Nick had a hard time following her. All he knows is that it's made from some sort of interwoven molecular fiber that was more resistant and flexible that Kevlar and that it could effectively protect the wearer from bladed weapons, blunt force and both small and larger caliber rounds. Aside from the vest, he was given a face guard. This then brings him back to the present as Nick wore the vest and tried what he could to not lose his cool.

"Alright, we're going to start off with a .22 round and then move up." McHorn explained.

"Great." Nick said trying to be enthusiastic.

McHorn took out a .22 pistol and placed a round into the chamber, he took aim as Nick closed his eyes and braced himself. McHorn pulled the trigger the bullet hit Nick right in the chest. The impact did cause Nick to sway back a little, but other than that nothing else happened. Opening hit eyes, Nick saw the bullet in his vest, and he exhaled a sigh of relief.

"See wasn't that bad was it?" McHorn asked.

"I guess not." Nick said.

"Alright moving onto 9 millimeter." McHorn said as he placed the round in the chamber.

Nick instantly braced himself again, thinking that this time he wasn't going to get lucky. McHorn took aim and fired, like before the bullet hit the vest but didn't breach, though the greater impact caused him to stumble, Nick was perfectly okay.

"Wow this really does work." Nick said.

"Okay, I think we're done with testing." McHorn said.

"Hang on a second, what else you got?" Nick asked.

"Wilde are you saying you want me to keep shooting you?" McHorn asked.

"I'm just saying maybe we should see if we're getting our money's worth." Nick said.

McHorn thought for a moment and then smirked as he took out a revolver.

"Okay, moving onto .45 caliber." McHorn said.

"Hang on maybe I didn't think this through." Nick tried to say.

However McHorn already loaded the round and fired, the bullet hit the best and caused Nick to fall back, having the wind knocked out of him. The vest managed to stop the bullet but he still felt the impact. As McHorn placed the revolver on the counter, Bogo and Judy came walking into the range.

"McHorn how's everything going?" Bogo asked.

"Great sir, the vest is proving to be very effective." McHorn explained.

"Well that's good to hear." Judy said.

She looked down the range and saw Nick get back up, yesterday when he told her what he was going to be doing she was more than a little concerned, however Nick kept assuring her that it was going to be fine. Nick got his feet and took a few deep breaths, looking up he saw Judy waving at him and he waved back albeit rather weakly.

"Is he okay?" Judy asked.

"Oh he's fine just got hit with a .45 caliber." McHorn explained.

"What, .45 caliber, I said to only go up to 9 millimeter." Bogo stated in shock.

"He recommended that we test further." McHorn said.

"It seemed like a good idea and we're actually getting some good, albeit hazardous feedback." Nick said having heard them.

"Alright this test is over." Judy said.

"Hang on, I just want to test one more thing." McHorn said.

"Ah just let him do it, this thing stopped a .45 caliber I think we're good at this point." Nick said.

However his confidence quickly diminished when McHorn took out a 12-gauge shotgun.

"Final test, 12-gauge shell." McHorn said.

"Wait what?" Judy stated.

"McHorn do not fire that…" Bogo started.

However he couldn't finish as McHorn pulled the trigger and when the pellets made contact with Nick it sent him flying several feet where he landed on his back.

"What were you thinking?" Judy yelled as Bogo took the gun from McHorn.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you say stop." McHorn said.

The three officers looked down the range at Wilde's body laying seemingly motionless on the ground. They were all frightened as they feared the worse for their fox friend.

"Nick?" Judy asked.

After a few seconds, Nick slowly started to sit up, he took a few deep breathes and coughed as he tried to stand up. The other officers sighed in relief as Nick got to his feet and then gave them a weak thumbs up.

"Hey chief, I think I could really use those days off now." Nick said.


	4. Guy's Night Out

**Guys Night Out**

Quitting time, which was what was one the mind of many of the officers at Precinct 1 and pretty much all of them couldn't wait to get out. As the officers were switching out of their uniforms into civilian clothing and began going home in order to enjoy a relaxing evening. However one particular fox was a little excited as he adjusted his tie in the locker room.

"Hey Wilde we still up for drinks?" Delgato asked as he was putting on a blue collared shirt.

"Yeah, I'm giving Ben a ride and we'll meet the rest of you at the bar." Nick said.

Delgato gave him a nod and left the locker room, Nick soon followed suit as he closed his locker door and exited out into the hallway, where Judy was waiting for him.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey yourself." Nick responded as he kept walking with her following.

"So it's Friday night, you want to catch a movie?" She asked as she caught up to him.

"Sorry Carrots, but me and some of the guys are going out tonight." Nick said.

"Ah, that's tonight." Judy said in disappointment.

Several months ago, Nick and some of the guys at the precinct started hanging out at a bar called the _Bull'n'Horns_ , there they would eat, drink, watch sports and everything else in between. After a short while it became sort of a tradition that at least on Friday a month they would get together for a guy's night. Judy didn't mind much, Nick was allowed to hang out with other animals and they already hang out enough both on and off the job.

"So yeah, sorry about that Carrots." Nick apologized.

"No problem, you guys just have fun." Judy said with a smile.

"We will try." Nick replied with his signature smirk.

Judy playfully rolled her eyes as she walked to the front entrance and Nick made his way to the front desk where a certain cheetah was preparing to leave, he was out of his uniform and wearing a grey short sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hey Ben, you ready to go?" he asked.

"You bet, so are we just meeting the others at the bar?" He said as he slipped on a light brown jacket.

"Yep come on let's get to the car before traffic gets too bad." Nick said grabbing his keys and with that he and Ben made their way through the parking lot.

"Hey, do you know that Gazelle has a new app out?" Nick asked.

"Of course." Ben said with pride, "I downloaded it this morning, I tell you Nick I love Gazelle." Ben said with a love-struck look on his face.

"Really, I had no idea." Nick joked.

"I swear if I ever got to meet her in person that would be the single greatest moment of my life." Ben explained as they both got to Nick's car.

"Well Ben this city has a weird way of making dreams come true." Nick said as they both got into the vehicle and drove out of the lot.

The two cruised through the busy streets, all the while listening to music and talking, after about 15 minutes they managed to come across a particular street in Savannah Central. Pulling into a parking structure they began to walk down the bustling sidewalks until they finally came to the _Bull'n'Horns_. Entering the bar they found themselves caught in the middle of a crowed, many of the animals attending were watching the many televisions which were broadcasting various sporting events.

"Hey Wilde, Clawhauser, over here." They heard someone shout, looking over the two saw Fangmeyer waving at them from a booth on the other side.

The two made their way to the booth and were greeted by Fangmeyer, Delgato, McHorn, and Johnson were sitting. "Sup fellas?" Nick asked as he and Ben sat down.

"Not much, we just ordered some drinks." McHorn said.

"Jeez, this place is crowded." Ben said.

"Yeah there several games going on," Fangmeyer said pointing to some of the screens, "But then main attraction is the match between the Sahara Sandstorms and the Tundra Blizzards, winner goes off to the championship against the Rainforest Monsoons." He explained.

"That's not going to be easy, the Monsoons already have like what, 9 championships under their belt?" Johnson asked.

"I don't know, I've heard that they've been slipping lately, rumor has it that there was a contract dispute involving the head coach." Nick said.

"Either way it should be interesting." McHorn said as the others nodded in agreement.

After a minute or two a waiter comes down and gives the guys their drinks as well as a large dish of fries. The groups then spent the next few minutes talking, drinking and eating until a comfortable silence fell upon the table, until Delgato opened his mouth. "Hey Wilde, a lot of us have been wondering and well…" He started but then drifted off.

"Yes?" Nick asked looking suspiciously at the rest of the group.

"Is there something going on between you and Hopps?" Fangmeyer finished.

"What?" Nick asked in surprise.

"You know, are you two like…a thing?" McHorn asked.

"What makes you think that?" Nick asked a little agitated.

"Hey no one's judging you, it's just that you guys spend a lot of time together." Johnson said.

"We're partners." Nick stated.

"We mean off duty." Fangmeyer added.

"So what we're friends, suddenly two friends who just happen to be different genders can't just hang out without it meaning something?" Nick questioned.

"It's not that, we were all just wondering." Johnson said.

"Yeah, and not just us, some of the other officers at the station are wondering the same thing." McHorn said.

"Really, well I would just like to say that for the record, Carrots and I are just good friends okay, we are not romantically involved." Nick said.

"Hey Nick, don't worry about it I'm sure none of the guys meant anything by it right?" He asked looking at the others.

The others all nodded their heads in agreement, this made Nick calm down a little. "Okay, sorry about that." Nick apologized which the others accepted. "So how about we get the mood back on track?" Nick asked to which he received a cheer from the others as they continued on with their activities.

* * *

 _3 hours later_

Nick and Ben stepped, or more like staggered out of the bar, it was late at night and the streets have become close to deserted. The fox and cheetah took in the night air as Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys.

"Hey are you okay to drive?" Ben asked.

"Don't worry I only had like 2 drinks." Nick said.

"Well I'm more concerned with your tolerance." Ben said.

"Hey I may be smaller but trust me I can hold my drinks." Nick said.

"Look I just don't want you to get into an accident, I mean a cop driving drunk the papers would have a field day with that one." Ben said as he started crossing the street unaware that a car was coming his way, but luckily Nick noticed.

"BEN LOOK OUT!" Nick shouted.

Ben turned and saw the car coming and panicked, meanwhile the car tried to stop and even though the vehicle managed to reduce its speed considerably, it still 'bumped' into Ben which sent him hitting the ground. Nick stared in shock as Ben laid on the ground moaning, he then heard the car door open and noticed a figure stepping out of the car through his peripheral vision and turned to give them a piece of his mind.

"Hey, what do you think you were…" He yelled until he got a good look at the figure and instantly his words died in mouth as it hung open. Because in front of him, with a very worried look on her face was none other than Gazelle.

"Oh…my…" He said slowly registering what was happening.

"Oh no, I am so sorry I tried to stop," She explained clearly panicking about what had just transpired. She then went over and kneeled down next to Ben to make sure he was alright, Nick, having finally snapped out of his stupor quickly went to join her. "Is he going to be okay?" Gazelle asked.

"I'm not sure." Nick said looking over the seemingly unconscious Cheetah, his ears then perked causing him to turn and saw the door of the bar open and the rest of their group came rushing out.

"You guys alright, we heard shouting and…" Fangmeyer said but fell silent when he saw Gazelle and the others followed suit.

"Holy crap you're…" Delgato said but was interrupted by Nick.

"We know right now Ben needs some help." Nick said, the others instantly came over to check on their injured friend.

"What should we do?" Johnson asked.

"I don't know there's got to be something we can…"Nick said until he noticed McHorn was holding a take-home box. "Are those left over fries?" He asked.

"Yeah." McHorn responded.

"Give them to me." Nick said as McHorn handed him the box, he opened it and took out some the fries and waved them over Ben's nose. "Come on buddy, don't quit on me now." Nick said.

After a few seconds, Ben's nostrils started to flare as he took several whiffs of the seasoned spuds and then his eyes slowly opened. "That's it big guy." Nick said.

Ben moaned as he slowly stood up with Delgato's and Johnson's help. He looked around while rubbing his head, "What happened?" He asked.

"Well you kind of got hit by a car." Nick said trying to sugar coat it.

"What!?" Ben asked in shock.

"But there is a silver lining to this." Nick said.

"What could the silver lining be to me getting hit by a car!?" Ben shouted.

"I'm really sorry about that." Ben heard a familiar voice say, that caused his eyes to widen and he slowly turned and was face to face with Gazelle. "I didn't mean for this to happen it was an accident, are you okay?" She asked in concern.

Ben's mouth then dropped as he stared at her for almost a solid minute, as if his brain had completely crashed. "You're, you're, you're." He stammered.

"Yeah?" She asked in slight confusion.

All of a sudden, Ben's fell to the ground with a heavy thud much to the shock of everyone. "Whoa, Clawhauser are you okay?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Ben, Ben?" Nick asked snapping his fingers, trying to get him to wake up, but it didn't seem to be working. "No good, he's out cold." He said.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Gazelle asked.

"No, no, of course not, it's just he's like you're biggest fan and I'm guessing meeting you in person caused him to become very overwhelmed." Nick said.

"Really?" Gazelle asked.

"Oh yeah, he pretty much spends most of his free time listening to your music and playing around with those new phone apps." McHorn explained.

"Not to mention he keeps saying you're the 'greatest artist of this century'." Delgato said.

"Oh, that's so sweet." She said.

"Yeah, too bad he's unconscious." Nick said, but then his face lit up. "Hang on, I have an idea, now Miss Gazelle." Nick said.

"Oh Gazelle is just fine." She said.

"Well Gazelle, if you have to time, maybe you could let me take a picture of you and our unconscious friend here." Nick explained.

"I would be happy to, but how are we going to do that?" She asked.

"Leave that to us, McHorn, Johnson, could you guys grab Ben?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Johnson said as he and McHorn grabbed the unconscious cheetah, though Johnson was having a little difficulty. "You know, next time we see we got to tell him to lay off the donuts." He said.

The lion and rhino manage to prop their friend against a streetlight so that he was sitting up. "Alright let's do this." Nick said taking his phone out.

Gazelle walked over to Ben and kneeled down so that she was almost level with him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Okay, smile." Nick said, gazelle did so and Nick took the picture, looking at it he smiled, "Beautiful, thank you so much Gazelle." Nick said.

"Hey no problem, it's the least I could do." She said standing up.

"Shame he wasn't awake for this though." Nick said looking at his friend with a look of pity in his eye.

"I think I know how fix that." Gazelle said as she walked over to her car where she took out a pen and small piece of paper. She then scribbles something on the paper and folds it, "Give this to him when he wakes up." She said handing the paper to Nick.

"No problem." Nick said putting it in his pocket.

"Well you guys it was nice meeting all of you, but I have to be somewhere, you all have a good night." She said walking to her car.

"Believe me, the pleasure was all ours." Nick said as he and the others waved, Gazelle waved back and then got into her car and drove off.

"Wow, I can't believe we met Gazelle." Fangmeyer said.

"Believe it, and I can't wait to see how Clawhauser is going to react when he finds out what happened." Delgato said pointing to still sleeping Ben.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, right now we need to get this guy home." Nick said.

"I'll take him home, after all I'm probably the only one here who can actually lift him." McHorn said.

The group members proceeded to wish each other a good night and made their ways to their respective vehicles. Nick drove back to his apartment and when he arrived he parked his car and entered the building. Making his way to his room he felt his phone vibrate, taking it out he saw that he got a text message from McHorn which said that he got Ben home safely. Smiling Nick unlocked his door and entered his room, he slipped into his nightwear and after placing the note that Gazelle gave him on the table he went to sleep.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

Everything was relatively peaceful at the precinct, a certain cheetah was sitting tiredly at his desk as he propped himself up on one hand.

"Morning Ben." He cringed slightly when he heard the familiar cheerful voice of Judy Hopps and the rabbit in question noticed his reaction. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a rough night." He said.

"Maybe you should stay away from bars more often." Both officers turned to see Chief Bogo walking towards them.

"Don't worry chief, all I need is some coffee and I'll be right as rain." Ben said.

"What exactly do you and Nick do on guy's night?" Judy asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you Carrots." Nick said as he approached the desk with a cup of coffee. When he got close he placed the coffee on the desk and pushed it towards Ben who took gratefully took it.

"Thank you." Ben said taking a drink.

"Man you guys must have had a crazy night." Judy said.

"Oh you have no idea." Nick told her and then shifted his gaze to Ben, "So how are you feeling Ben?" He asked.

"Better, I tell you though, it was weird, after I got hit by that car…" He said but then Judy cut in.

"You got hit by a car?!" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, wasn't fun, anyway after that I had this weird dream that I met Gazelle." He said.

"Coming from you that doesn't really sound weird Clawhauser." Bogo said.

"I know, but the weird part is that it felt so real." Ben said.

"Um, actually Ben it was more real than you think." Nick said.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"Have you checked you're messages recently?" Nick asked to which Ben responded by shaking his head, "Why don't you take a look and see for yourself." He said.

Ben took out his phone and saw that he had a new message from Nick with an attachment, giving the Fox a confused look he opened the attachment. As soon as he did, the look on his face to Nick was priceless, it was somewhat of a mix of utter shock and complete joy.

"O. M. GOODNESS!" Ben exclaimed.

"What is it Ben?" Judy asked as she and Bogo came to look over Ben's shoulder and soon their faces matched his.

"Is that…Gazelle?" Judy asked completely astonished.

All three of them were staring at the picture of Gazelle with the unconscious Ben that Nick had taken the night before. "Yes it is, turns she was the one driving the car, she apologized of course and I asked her to take a little picture with Ben." Nick said.

Ben looked over at Nick for a second until without warning he practically leapt out of his chair and enveloped Nick in a hug that would make a bear feel insecure. "Thank you so much Nick this is the greatest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Ben exclaimed.

"Hey, not a problem." Nick said as he felt his spine about to break, "You think you could let me down now?" He asked.

"Oh sorry." Ben said as he placed the Fox down. "I still can't believe that I got a picture with Gazelle." He said, but then his face dropped slightly in disappointment.

"What's wrong Ben?" Judy asked.

"I just wish that I was awake for this, the picture is fantastic but I wish I could have talked to her." Ben said.

"Oh yeah, she said felt about that too so she gave me this to give to you when you woke up." Nick said taking the note out of his pocket and handed it to Ben.

Ben opened to the note and after a second his eyes widened to size of truck tires, on the note in Gazelle's handwriting it read as such,

 _Dear Ben, I'm sorry about what happened and I hope that you're okay. Your friends told me that you were a big fan and I felt bad that I didn't get to talk to you, so to fix that here's my personal number._

 _951-6489_

 _Give me a call when you feel better._

 _Sincerely Gazelle._

Ben looked like he was about to pass out again but managed to regain his composure. "I can't believe it, Gazelle wants me to call her." He said.

"What!?" Judy and Bogo said it unison.

"This is without a doubt the greatest moment of my life, excuse me everyone, I have a phone call to make." Ben said and with the speed appropriate for his species he took off with a second thought, leaving a shocked Judy and Bogo as well as a satisfied Nick.

"Wilde, next time you have a guy's night out, make sure to invite me." Bogo said, well more like ordered as the Fox smirked.


End file.
